1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tampon wrap and, more particularly, to a tampon applicator wrap having an easy open, detachable top.
With today's active woman and the need to change tampons frequently during the menstrual period, it is desired to provide tampons having applicators that are readily and conveniently carried on ones person. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a wrap that protects the tampon and tampon ejection end of the applicator from being soiled. Accordingly, the wrap must be made of a material that is strong enough so as not to inadvertently open. However, it is also necessary that the user have the ability to open the wrap when desired without, of course, soiling the tampon ejection end of the applicator.
It is desired that such a wrap also provide for the disposal of the used tampon applicator. It is also desired that such a wrap be inexpensively produced and, therefore, that it be made from readily available materials. For a two piece compact tampon applicator, it is highly desirable that the wrap permit the user to assemble the applicator without touching the tampon ejection end of the applicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of material for a tampon wrap which is strong enough to prevent inadvertent opening is known. For example, the tampons presently marketed by the assignee of the present application under the registered trademark Playtex (of Playtex Apparal, Inc.) use a polypropylene wrap. The end seals of this wrap are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,781 to Ingersoll, et al, which issued on Oct. 21, 1986, and is also owned by the assignee of the present application. The polypropylene wrap is specifically a voided polypropylene film wrap. In order to open the wrap, there is provided a row of notches at the each end seal of the wrap as described in the Ingersoll, et al patent. Further, the wrap is virtually always destroyed when opened thereby making it unavailable for disposing of the used tampon applicator.
The use of a weakening line or a scoring or the like to open a package is known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,351 to Eisenberg, which issued on Dec. 7, 1971, is directed to a sterilized tearable bag made of polyvinyl chloride having a pair of aligned striations comprising a multitude of closely spaced grooves or indentations which facilitate tearing of the bag. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,628 to Rohde, which issued on June 1, 1965, is directed to a package for a syringe formed from various materials, including polypropylene, which package has opposed coinciding score groove lines which rupture by grasping the package at its opposed ends.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 1,848,119 to Fairchild, which issued on Mar. 8, 1932, is directed to a wrapper for toilet paper which has a weakened line formed by scoring; U.S. Pat. No. 1,864,968 to Weiner, which issued on June 28, 1932, is directed to a carton having a circumferential line formed by scoring or perforations to enable the carton to separate; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,965,353 to Nones, which issued on July 3, 1934, is directed to a wrapper for a bottle which has a weakening line formed by scoring. Still further examples of the use of a weakening line or a scoring or the like to open a package are U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,120 to Sparks, which issued on July 27, 1965, for a clamshell envelope; U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,562 to Lockwood, which issued on Nov. 9, 1965, for an easy-open capsule; U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,327 to Burton, et al., which issued on Apr. 20, 1965, for a film tear line for plastic film material; U.S. Pat. No. 2,195,740 to Salfisberg, which issued on Apr. 2, 1940, for separating bags from a row of formed bags; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,057,121 to Trevellyan, which issued on Oct. 13, 1936, for packaging for fibrous material.
Heretofore, while there have been tampon wraps such as the Playtex Family Products, Inc. wrap, mentioned above, which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,781 to Ingersoll, et al, also mentioned above, there has not been a tampon wrap which achieves all of the desired objectives set forth above. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,513 to Newman, which issued on Mar. 10, 1987, is directed to a package for sanitary napkins, and also a tampon, which package can also turn into a disposal container or wrap for the used sanitary napkin or tampon. Specifically, the package or container, which is made from a sheet of material such as polypropylene or polyethylene, has a pair of perforation lines that form tear lines basically at both ends of the wrap past the enclosed tampon. There is also included a flap which is used to reseal the package after the used article is placed therein. Significantly, this package, which is used for regular sized or non-compact applicators, does not address the problem of providing for selected grasping of the applicator without touching or otherwise soiling the tampon ejection end of the applicator. Also, because of the addition of the flap, this package is relatively more expensive. Further, because the tear lines are beyond the enclosed product a great deal of wrap material is wasted making this wrap even more costly and, moreover, the overall length of the applicator with package is increased.